Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 1
Oto pierwszy rozdział. Wrzuciłam go wcześniej, niż się spodziewałam. Postaram się pisać długie rozdziały, aby było co czytać. Mam nadzieję, że nie ma błędów. PS: Przepraszam za głupią akcję pod koniec, ale nie miałam pomysłu, jak to poprowadzić. Bohaterowie *Roxanne Webber *George Webber *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Judy Keith *Mary Stuart *Sophie Willis *Eugene Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rodział 1 To był kolejny ciepły dzień lata. Słońce ogrzewało twarz Sophie Willis (używającej również imion takich jak Coffie, Sugar i czasami Candy) idącej do ogródka jej przyjaciół – Fineasz i Ferba. Dziewczynka jak zwykle była radosna. Niektórzy jej stan ducha określali jako dziwny i niespotykany, jednak ona nie przejmowała się tego typu opiniami. Jej bliżsi znajomi podzieli tą opinię, zauważali jednak, że przez ostatni rok w Sophie zaszło dużo zmian. Była mniej nachalna, denerwująca i mimo, że często nie potrafi uszanować czyjejś prywatności, była z pewnością o wiele znośniejsza. Wielu ludzi tłumaczy to dorastaniem i pierwszym rokiem w gimnazjum, ale jest jeszcze jedna przyczyna tej zmiany. Judy Keith. Około rok temu przybyła z Polski do Stanów Zjednoczonych i zamieszkała w Danville. Dziewczyna, choć sarkastyczna i czasami zbyt szczera, ma w sobie coś, co przyciąga wielu ludzi. Od razu zdobyła znajomych oraz zaprzyjaźniła się z wieloma nastolatkami, chociaż ma również wielu wrogów, którzy nie rozumieją, co niezwykłego może być w blondynce nie lubiącej noszenia spódniczek. Judy nie jest jej prawdziwym imieniem. Tak naprawdę, rodzice z nieznanych powodów nazwali ją Judytsu, ale niebieskooka nie znosi tego imienia, głównie przez to, że inne dzieci jej przez nie dokuczały. Podczas podróży, Sophie podziwiała piękno otaczającego ją świata. Bardzo lubi spacery i wycieczki, zwłaszcza w takie dni. Świeciło słońce, ptaszki śpiewały, a Sugar rozmyślała nad tym, czy Fineasz i Ferb zwrócą na nią dzisiaj uwagę. Na pewno to zrobią. Trudno nie zwrócić uwagi na Sophie, jednak nie o taki rodzaj zainteresowania chodziło niebieskookiej. Chodziło jej o zainteresowanie, jakim obdarzana jest Izabela Garcia-Shapiro – młoda dziewczyna pochodzenia meksykańsko-żydowskiego. Jest sąsiadką Fineasz Flynna i Ferba Fletchera oraz ich najlepszą przyjaciółką. Znają się od dzieciństwa. Iza prawie codziennie przychodzi do chłopców i pomaga im w realizacji ich kreatywnych planów. Jest również sekretnie zakochana w Fineaszu, chociaż wszyscy (oprócz Flynna) o tym wiedzą. Chłopak na początku nie miał o tym zielonego pojęcia, jednak coraz częściej przyłapuje się na myśleniu o Izabeli. Zamiast się nad tym zastanowić, tłumaczy sobie, że po prostu myśli o niej, ponieważ jest jego przyjaciółką i często do niego przychodzi. Sophie w końcu dotarła do furtki oddzielającej ogródek Flynn-Fletcherów od świata. Po przekroczeniu jej, Sophie dostanie się do tajemniczego świata wyglądającego jak zwyczajny ogród na przedmieściach, jednak skrywającego wiele tajemnic. Popchnęła ją energicznie i wskoczyła prosto na soczyście zielony trawnik. Przed sobą zobaczyła olbrzymią maszynę, a do niej przyczepioną różnymi kablami Judy oraz stojących wokół niej Mary Stuart, Izabelę Garcia-Shapiro, Fineasza Flynna i Ferba Fletchera. -Cześć! Co to takiego? – zawołała swoim jeszcze dziecinnym głosem. Dopiero wtedy została zauważona przez dzieci, a właściwie już nastolatków. -Cześć Sophie! Chciałabyś wiedzieć, do czego to służy? – zapytał Fineasz. Prawie nigdy nie tracił swojego optymizmu i wielu ludzi musiało przyznać, że dzięki temu zjednywał sobie ludzi. Działało to również na Sophie, która szerzej się uśmiechnęła, potrząsnęła głową, przez co jej czarne, rozczochrane włosy zaczęły latać na wszystkie strony (w wiele czynności wkłada mnóstwo energii) i zaczęła mówić: -Oczywiście, że tak! To maszyna do wysysania snów lub wymyślania nowych smaków lodów? -Że niby myślałaś, że to maszyna do lodów? – zapytała powątpiewająco Mary. Tak jak zazwyczaj, ubrana była w zielony sweter oraz brązową spódniczkę i duże buty w tym samym kolorze. Pod lecącymi jej na twarz brązowymi włosami znajdowały się zielone oczy, patrzące nieprzyjaźnie na koleżankę. Podobnie jak Judy przybyła z Polski. W przeciwieństwie do reszty jej znajomych, chciałaby poświęcić się złu i jest to najważniejszy powód jej przybycia do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Często stara się udowodnić, że jest zła, mimo, że tak naprawdę nie jest, jednak równocześnie daleko jej do dobrej osoby. Można by powiedzieć, że jest w neutralnej strefie i to od niej zależy, w którą stronę pójdzie. Kiedyś myślała, że obrażając wszystkich będzie zła, jednak zrezygnowała z tego i teraz jest po prostu sobą. Jej znajomi czują do niej respekt, ale jej przeciwnicy mówią, że jest po prostu feministką na sterydach. Ona nie pokazuje żadnego zdenerwowania z powodu takich przezwisk, jednak w każdej chwili może użyć argumentu siły, gdyby ktoś mówił, że jest zakochana w chłopcu z jej klasy – Bufordzie Van Stomm. On również nie jest aniołkiem, jednak nie ma tak rozbudowanych planów jak jego koleżanka. Mary przez ostatni rok zrobiła z niego większego twardziela, dzięki czemu od razu zdobył panowanie w pierwszych klasach gimnazjum. Buford nie ukrywa, że chciałby być w lepszych relacjach z Mary, jednak dziewczyna go do siebie nie dopuszcza. -Oczywiście, że tak. Wszystko może być maszyną do lodów! – odpowiedziała Sophie. Mary nie znalazła na to odpowiedniej riposty, więc postanowiła milczeć. Fineasz przeczekał tą krótką wymianę zdań, po czym zaczął wyjaśniać: -To maszyna, która ma już raz na zawsze pozbyć się Nikczemnej Judy, czy, jak ja i Ferb postanowiliśmy ją nazwać, Aishy… -Nazwali ją tak, ponieważ jej poprzednie imię było za długie – wtrąciła się Izabela. -…aby Judy nie miała już z nią problemów – dokończył czerwonowłosy. -Fineasz, już mówiłam, że to naprawdę nie problem – skłamała Judy i poprawiła jedną z przyczepionych do niej przyssawek przewodzących prąd. -To przecież problem. Męczysz się z nią już rok, a ona nie ma zamiaru odejść. Musisz mieć wreszcie normalne życie – stwierdził Fineasz i podszedł do panelu kontrolnego znajdującego się niedaleko maszyny. Judy przewróciła oczami i spojrzała błagalnie na Ferba. Zielonowłosy chłopak również spojrzał na nią swoimi ciemnoniebieskimi oczami, ale nie mógł nic zrobić. Kiedy Fineasz coś postanowi, to trudno odciągnąć go od tego pomysłu. Zresztą, Ferb zazwyczaj robił to, co mu kazano, ponieważ mu to nie przeszkadzało. Jest raczej cichym chłopcem i nie lubi kłótni. Jest zdecydowanie jedną z najbardziej tajemniczych osób w najbliższej okolicy. Nawet Fineasz, jego przyrodni brat, wie o nim niewiele, mimo, że od kilku lat praktycznie każdy dzień spędzają na wspólnym budowaniu wynalazków. Fineasz nacisnął kilka przycisków i już miał zamiar uruchomić maszynę, kiedy z jego domu wybiegła dwójka dzieci: Roxanne i George. Roxanne, przez innych nazywana najczęściej Roxy, jest kuzynką Fineasza oraz przybraną kuzynką Ferba, chociaż jeszcze nie wie o braku pokrewieństwa między nią a zielonowłosym. Ma cztery lata, długie, rude włosy i ciemnoniebieskie oczy podobne do oczu Fineasza. Uwielbia się bawić i budować z kuzynami wynalazki, chociaż oni często jej na to nie pozwalają, głównie dlatego, że troszczą się o nią i nie chcą, by coś jej się stało. Teraz ubrana była w błękitną sukienkę i buty tego samego koloru, a na głowie miała kokardę, również niebieską. George jest bratem bliźniakiem Roxanne. Również ma rude włosy i niebieskie oczy. Często denerwuje ją tym, że urodził się 10 minut wcześniej, przez co jest starszy. Jego charakter jest zupełnie inny od charakteru jego siostry. George nie jest zbyt towarzyski i aktywny, woli usiąść nad książką (bardzo szybko nauczył się czytać krótkie książeczki dla dzieci), podczas gdy Roxy woli bawić się z kolegami. Jest również spokojny i trudno go zdenerwować, a Roxy irytuje się cały czas. Chłopak dobrze wie, że nie jest ulubionym dzieckiem rodziców, jednak stara się nie pokazywać po sobie, że się tym przejmuje. Jego mama stara się traktować dzieci tak samo, jednak ojciec otwarcie mówi, że woli Roxanne, przez co jego relacje z George’m są dość napięte. -Fineasz, my też chcemy się pobawić! – zawołała Roxy i podbiegła do kuzyna. George poszedł za nią i po chwili obydwoje stali obok czerwonowłosego. Fineasz wyglądał na zmieszanego. -Roxy, George…Musicie stąd iść. To może być niebezpieczne – powiedział prowadząc ich z powrotem do domu. -Tak, to nie jest bezpieczne, więc może tego nie róbmy – stwierdziła Judy – Mam złe przeczucia. -Judy, wszystko będzie w porządku, uwierz mi. Powiedziałem im to, by przy tym nie byli – powiedział Fineasz wpychając dzieci do środka, po czym zamknął oszklone drzwi tak, aby Roxy i George nie mogli ich otworzyć. -Słyszałam! – zawołała Roxanne zza szyby. Fineasz udawał, że tego nie dosłyszał i ponownie podszedł do maszyny. Judy nie wytrzymała i krzyknęła: -Masz mnie w tej chwili odczepić od tego czegoś i zdjąć mi z głowy te elektrody! -Judy, nic złego się nie stanie… -Może i nie, ale nie chcę tego robić! Patrick rozumie, z czym muszę się męczyć i jak coś, to mi pomoże to wyleczyć!... Patrick jest jednym z bliższych przyjaciół Judy. Poznali się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Brązowowłosy chłopak co prawda jest o rok starszy od blondynki, jednak lubi spędzać z nią czas oraz przychodzić do Fineasza i Ferba. Judy chciałaby, żeby Patrick był kimś więcej niż tylko przyjacielem, jednak uważa, że lepiej na razie poczekać z takimi decyzjami. -Zrobię to… - powiedział Fineasz i znów zaczął pracować przy maszynie. Musiał ponownie wszystko ustawić. -Tylko spróbuj…- groziła mu Judy. Fineasz nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i uruchomił sprzęt. Maszyna zaczęła intensywnie pracować, a Jud poczuła, że zaczyna wchłaniać jej energię. Dosłownie wchłaniać. Judy poczuła przybywające do niej nowe siły, jednak cały czas nie traciła tego dziwnego przekonania, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Wiele projektów Fineasza i Ferba, w których bierze udział się nie udaje. Fineasz wyglądał na zadowolonego. -Ha! Mówiłem, że nic się nie…- nie dokończył, ponieważ nagle zauważył czerwoną lampkę symbolizującą przeciążenie. Judy również ją zauważyła. Na początku na jej twarzy było przerażenie, jednak po chwili zamieniło się ono w grymas złości. -Fineasz, jak cię dorwę, to…- powiedziała - …Fineasz, maszyna robi się ciepła! -Zaraz cię odczepię! – zawołał Fineasz i podbiegł do maszyny. Zaczął zdejmować z Judy różne elektrody, jednak za bardzo trzęsły mu się ręce. Izabela, Ferb i Sophie zaczęli się powoli cofać. Mary podbiegła do panelu kontrolnego i próbowała powstrzymać przegrzewanie się maszyny, jednak jej próby nie przynosiły efektów. W tym samym czasie Roxanne i George obserwowali tą scenę przez szybę. Roxy próbowała wyjść i pomóc, jednak nie mogła otworzyć drzwi. Mary zauważyła to i pokazała palcem na rudą dziewczynkę. -Odsuńcie się od drzwi w tej chwili! – krzyknęła i odbiegła od maszyny. Fineaszowi udało się w końcu odczepić Judy. Właśnie mieli uciekać, gdy nagle maszyna przegrzała się i nastąpiła mała eksplozja. Fineasz i Judy zostali odrzuceni przez siłę wybuchu. Roxy i George już uciekli. Gdyby tego nie zrobili, prawdopodobnie krzywdę zrobiłyby im kawałki szkła. Rozsuwane drzwi były doszczętnie zniszczone. Ferb, Sophie, Izabela i Mary odsunęli się na tyle daleko, by nic im się nie stało, chociaż dosięgły ich niektóre odłamki z wybuchu. Ferb zdążył zasłonić Izę. W powietrze wzniosła się chmura pyłu. Po chwili kurz opadł. Ferb puścił Izabelę i sprawdził, czy reszcie dziewczyn nic się nie stało. Były całe. Izabela jako pierwsza zauważyła leżących na ziemi Fineasza i Judy. Blondynka była ogłuszona, podobnie jak czerwonowłosy. Iza podbiegła do chłopca. -Fineasz, nic ci nie jest? Fineasz…- szepnęła starając się podnieść kolegę. Była tym tak zajęta, że nie zauważyła, że zaczął wiać wiatr. Dopiero pisk Sophie zwrócił jej uwagę. -O co ci chodzi? – zapytała, spoglądając na dziewczynę. Ta pokazała palcem w jej stronę. Izabela nie wiedziała, o co chodzi. Obróciła się, a to, co ukazało się jej oczom było wielkim zaskoczeniem. Przed nią znajdowało się coś na kształt wielkiego, fioletowo-zielonego tunelu. Izabela oniemiała z wrażenia. Był na swój sposób niezwykły. Emanowało od niego piękno i tajemniczość. Dziewczyna powoli wstała i dopiero wtedy poczuła, że zaczął zbierać się wiatr. Leciał w stronę tunelu. Nagle wiatr zaczął przybierać na sile. Włosy Izy podrygiwały na wietrze. Czarnowłosa cały czas przyglądała się dziwnemu zjawisku. Robiła to, dopóki jej kokarda nie zleciała z jej głowy i nie poleciała w stronę obserwowanej przez nią anomalii. Iza pobiegła za nią, jednak, gdy różowa kokardka wpadła do tunelu, ten niebezpiecznie się powiększył, a wiatr zaczął dosłownie wpychać Izabelę do środka. Ta próbowała się mu przeciwstawiać, jednak, im dłużej się opierała, tym silniejszy był wiatr. Reszta zauważyła to i próbowała jakoś pomóc. Ferb ułamał gałąź i podał ją Mary. Sam chwycił jej drugi koniec i powoli zbliżał się do Izy, Judy i Fineasza. Blondynka i czerwonowłosy ciągle byli ogłuszeni, dlatego nie do końca wiedzieli, co się wokół nich dzieje. Ferb i Mary coraz bardziej zbliżali się do swoich przyjaciół. Włosy Mary latały na wszystkie strony. Ona i Ferb mieli twarzy bez wyrazu i na pozór nie pokazujące emocji, jednak oczy Ferba były pełne niepokoju pojawiającego się w nich tylko wtedy, gdy Fineaszowi grozi niebezpieczeństwo. Ferb był już niedaleko Izabeli i Fineasza. Judy leżała odrobinę dalej. Wyciągnął rękę do Izy. Ona zrobiła to samo. Już prawie dotknął jej palców, gdy nagle poleciała do tyłu. -Ferb! Ferb! – zdążyła krzyknąć, zanim wpadła do tunelu. Za nią zniknął Fineasz. Ferb ciągle był bezpieczny dzięki temu, że Mary jest silną dziewczyną. Judy powoli się podniosła. Zaczęło do niej dochodzić, co dokładnie się dzieje. Otworzyła szeroko oczy i oceniła całą sytuację. W ogrodzie znajdował się wielki fioletowo-zielony tunel, który chciał chyba wessać wszystko, co było w pobliżu. Szyby były rozbite, a maszyna zniszczona. Sophie trzymała się płotu, natomiast Mary starała się nie puścić gałęzi, której trzymał się Ferb. Wszystko wyglądało odrobinę dziwniej niż zazwyczaj w ogródku Fineasza i Ferba. -Gdzie jest Fineasz i Izabela? – zawołała Judy. -Oni…są… - zaczęła Mary, jednak przerwała, ponieważ utrzymywanie Ferba, gdy siła wiatru była coraz większa uniemożliwiało jej skupianie się na czymś innym niż trzymanie kija. -Co się dzieje?! – krzyknęła Judy, gdy i ona zaczęła być przyciągana przez anomalię. Starała się chwycić ziemi i trawy, jednak to niezbyt dobrze powstrzymywało zbliżanie się do tunelu. -To prawdopodobnie portal wytwarzający pole grawitacyjne! – zawołała Sophie. Judy oniemiała. -Od kiedy ty…Aaaaaa!!! – wrzasnęła wpadając do portalu. W ogrodzie zostali tylko Ferb, Mary i Sophie. Ta ostatnia jako jedyna była w bezpiecznej odległości od portalu. Mary zaczęła już tracić siły. Po jej głowie wędrowała myśl, czy nie lepiej byłoby zostawić Ferba i po prostu uciekać. Po chwili jednak odsunęła ją od siebie. -Może i chcę być zła, ale nie jestem tchórzem – pomyślała – tylko, czy nie lepiej byłoby tam wpaść i poszukać pozostałych? Nagle pole grawitacyjne zniknęło i wszyscy mogli zwyczajnie stanąć na nogi. Ferb upadł na ziemię, a Mary ze zdziwienia puściła gałąź. Portal zaczął znikać. -To dziwne…- powiedziała Mary. Gdy tunel był już wielkości piłki do siatkówki, po prostu wybuchł energią. Nie był to zwyczajny wybuch, przez co Mary, Ferbowi i Sophie nie stała się krzywda, jednak pole grawitacyjne wzrosło do takiego stopnia, że Mary i Ferb w jednej chwili zniknęli Sophie z oczu. Dziewczyna ciągle trzymała się drzewa, jednak teraz i ona poczuła skutki pojawienia się tej dziwnej anomalii. -Biorąc pod uwagę ilość ludzi i wielkość maszyny, będę ostatnią, która tam wejdzie. Tam może być przygoda! – zawołała i puściła drzewo. W sekundę po tym zniknęła w tunelu, a ten się zamknął. Wszystko oprócz braku szyby wyglądało tak jak przed pojawieniem się tego dziwnego zjawiska. Maszyna zniknęła, a ogród był czysty. Brakowało tam tylko dzieci. Po dłuższej chwili, Roxanne odważyła się zbliżyć do drzwi. Wcześniej ona o George siedzieli w swoim pokoju i czekali na koniec tego dziwnego przedstawienia. Dziewczynka była gotowa zobaczyć Fineasza i Ferba, jednak przywitał ją pusty ogród. -F…Fineasz? – szepnęła. * * * Sophie czuła się jak na kolejce górskiej. Pędziła z zawrotną prędkością w rurze, która z zielono-fioletowej zmieniała się w czerwonawą. Dziewczyną rzucało na wszystkie strony, jednak ona się tym nie przejmowała. Traktowała to jak zabawę. Sugar w pewnym momencie zauważyła Mary, jednak po chwili straciła ją z oczu. Nagle Sophie zaczęła lecieć w dół tunelu, równocześnie zwiększając swoją prędkość. Po długim spadku, droga oderwała się w górę, jednocześnie wyrzucając dziewczynę w przestrzeń. Czarnowłosa zauważyła, że jest o wiele więcej portali i prawdopodobnie prowadzą one w różne miejsca. Sophie przecinała powietrze z zawrotną szybkością. Czuła się jak ptak. Nie trwało to jednak długo. W końcu zaczęła opadać, a raczej spadać. Leciała prosto na dziwne skupisko światła. Były w nim wszystkie kolory tęczy, a nawet kilka kolorów nie występujących w naturze. Sophie uśmiechnęła się i zamknęła oczy, ponieważ blask zaczął ją powoli oślepiać. Gdy dotknęła tego światła, poczuła przyjemne mrowienie i rozluźniła się. Kiedy całkowicie zakrył ją blask, przeszła przez kolejny portal. * * * Nad wąską uliczką otoczoną z każdej strony budynkami pojawił się portal podobny do tego, który powstał w ogrodzie Fineasza i Ferba. Wydobywało się z niego ciemnozłote światło. Po chwili od jego pojawienia się, wypadła stamtąd Sophie. Gdy tylko dotknęła ziemi, portal zniknął, a cała uliczka pogrążyła się w ciemności. Sophie podniosła się i otrzepała z kurzu. -Gdyby nie ta końcówka, to byłoby całkiem fajne – stwierdziła – O! Wy też tutaj jesteście? Mary, Ferb, Fineasz, Izabela i Judy również stali w tej samej uliczce. Iza próbowała ułożyć włosy i przypiąć do nich kokardę, natomiast reszta patrzyła na Sophie. -Tia, wiedzieliśmy, że w końcu tutaj wpadniesz – powiedziała Judy – Ale dlaczego po każdej osobie portal pojawiał się i znikał? -Takie są zasady dobrej przygody – odpowiedziała bez zawahania Sophie. -Zasady dobrej przygody? – zapytała z powątpiewaniem Mary. -Oczywiście, że tak, głuptasie. Naprawdę, powinnaś więcej czytać – powiedziała z uśmiechem Sophie. Mary zrobiła groźną minę i popatrzyła z niezadowoleniem na Ferba, jakby chciała powiedzieć „Zrób coś, bo inaczej nie ręczę za siebie”. Ten wysłał jej bezradne spojrzenie, na które Mary nie chciała nawet odpowiedzieć. -Dobra, nieważne. Gdzie my jesteśmy? – zapytała z wahaniem Judy, jednocześnie bojąc się odpowiedzi. Rozejrzała się po alejce. To był ślepy zaułek, którego najwyraźniej nikt nie chciał nawet posprzątać. Wszędzie walały się śmieci, najwięcej było pustych butelek po piwie. Jedyne źródło światła, jakie tutaj dochodziło, było blaskiem pochodzącym od lampy stojącej przy wyjściu ze ślepego zaułka. -To jakieś inne miasto – pomyślała na głos Izabela – brudne i zdecydowanie większe od Danville – dodała z obrzydzeniem. -Chodźcie, trzeba się rozejrzeć – powiedział Fineasz. -To na pewno dobry pomysł? – zastanawiała się Judy – A co, jeśli nie jesteśmy tu mile widziane? -Zaufaj mi, wszystko będzie…- zaczął Fineasz. -Nie! Nie będzie dobrze! Jak mam ci zaufać, skoro to przez ciebie tutaj trafiliśmy?! – zawołała Judy, oskarżycielsko pokazując palcem na Fineasza. -To nie jego wina! – powiedziała Izabela – Gdybyś sama się odczepiła od tej maszyny, Fineasz nie musiałby do ciebie podchodzić. -A kto mnie do niej podłączył?! Pan Fineasz, który zawsze ma rację! – powiedziała sarkastycznie Judy. -A gdybyś ty nie miała tego głupiego rozdwojenia jaźni, to może w ogóle nie potrzebowalibyśmy tej głupiej maszyny! – krzyknęła Izabela, starając się za wszelką cenę bronić Fineasza. -To stało się dopiero wtedy, gdy przyleciałam do Danville. Poza tym, znalazłabym na to sposób! I to nie jest rozdwojenie jaźni! – wrzasnęła Judy. -STOP! – krzyknął Ferb. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego ze zdziwieniem. On praktycznie nigdy się nie odzywa, a już na pewno nie podnosi głosu. -Jeśli myślicie, że kłótnie są najlepszym rozwiązaniem, to proszę bardzo, ale na razie musimy znaleźć drogę do domu – kontynuował – Nie chcę widzieć oskarżeń – mówiąc to, spojrzał na Judy – głupich wymówek – tym razem jego oczy skierowane były w stronę Izabeli – I kolejnych „świetnych pomysłów” – wtedy jego spojrzenie padło na Fineasza – Zrozumiane?! Fineasz, Izabela i Judy burknęli coś niezrozumiale. Ferb uznał, że sprawa jest jak na razie załatwiona i mogą już iść, jednak Judy i Izabela cały czas rzucały sobie nieżyczliwe spojrzenia. Gdy grupa wyszła z uliczki, uderzyła ją ilość neonów w oddali. W najbliższej okolicy było tylko kilka starych lamp. W oczach Sophie pojawiły się ogniki radości. -Chodźmy tam! – zawołała. -Czy ja wiem…- zastanawiała się Mary – Nie jestem pewna, czy dzieci mogą chodzić o tej godzinie po ulicy – dodała, spoglądając w niebo. Na pewno była już późna noc – To dziwne, że u nas jest dzień, a tutaj prawdopodobnie środek nocy. -Może znajdujemy się po drugiej stronie kuli ziemskiej – zastanawiała się Judy – gdzieś w Azji albo gdzieś… -Szczerze mówiąc, to może być całkiem trafne spostrzeżenie – zauważył Fineasz – wiecie, jak tam jest. -Tak. W niektórych miejscach jest pięknie, a w innych jest po prostu syf – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem Iza, kopiąc w tym samym czasie jedną z leżących na ziemi butelek – ktoś tu musiał za dużo wypić… -Przestańcie marudzić – ucięła Mary – Zostajemy tutaj i czekamy do rana. -Wolałabym pójść tam, gdzie jest światło – powiedziała Izabela. Jeszcze rok temu trudniej jej było się przeciwstawić Mary, jednak teraz przychodziło jej to o wiele łatwiej. -Może zrobimy głosowanie? – zapytała Sophie – Ja chcę iść do tych ślicznych neonów! Kto jest za? -Ja! – zawołali Fineasz, Ferb i Iza. -Kto jest przeciw? – zapytała z wrednym uśmieszkiem na twarzy Izabela. Judy i Mary podniosły do góry ręce, mimo, że wiedziały, że je przegłosowano. Część grupy, która była za, z entuzjazmem poszła w stronę neonów. Judy i Mary wlokły się na końcu, jednak ta pierwsza w głębi duszy była zainteresowana oświetloną częścią miasta. Nie chciała, by Mary była jedyną myślącą daleko w przód. Podobnie jak brązowowłosa, Jud czuła, że trzeba być ostrożną, ale przepych otoczenia zaczynał ją powoli przekonywać do zmiany decyzji. Poprzednia uliczka była pusta i ciemna, natomiast ta eksplodowała od przepychu barw. Ludzi było całkiem sporo, jednak pewnie mniej niż za dnia, ale można to tłumaczyć prawdopodobnie późnią godziną. Na większości budynków przymocowane były jaskrawe neony we wszystkich barwach tęczy. Niektóre były zwykłymi napisami, jednak reszta zawierała sporo elementów artystycznych, od ciekawszej czcionki po neonowe obrazki. Izabela wyglądała na wniebowziętą tymi wszystkimi światłami. -To jest piękne! Prawda Fineasz? – zapytała z iskrzącymi oczami. -Co? A, no tak. Fajne – powiedział jakby sam do siebie zatopiony we własnych myślach. Izabela zmarszczyła brwi. Fineasz powoli zaczyna zachowywać się jak podczas do wycieczki do Paryża, a ona nie chciałaby być ponownie zepchnięta na dalszy plan. Mimo to, starała się tym nie przejmować i podziwiać każdy szczegół otoczenia. Podobnie robiła Sophie, chociaż można powiedzieć, że zamiast po prostu zachwycać się neonami, ona latała na wszystkie strony i Ferb musiał dwa razy przyprowadzać ją z powrotem do reszty grupy. -Jak to możliwe, że udało im się ich tyle wepchnąć? – zapytała Judy – Może i są ładne, ale to już przesada. -Nie znasz się – powiedziała Izabela – To sztuka. -Nie mówię, że to nie sztuka, bo w porównaniu do wielu neonów, jakie widziałam, to są po prostu nieziemskie, ale czy jest tu coś oprócz neonów? -Hmm…-zastanowiła się Izabela. -Skupcie się wreszcie – powiedziała Mary, zanim Iza znalazła jakąś odpowiedź – Znajdźmy jakiś plan miasta albo gazetę. -To dobry pomysł, Mary – poparł ją Fineasz – to nam pomoże w ustaleniu, gdzie jesteśmy. Grupa postanowiła poszukać planu miasta, jednak ich poszukiwania początkowo były bezowocne. -To wygląda na miasto tętniące życiem. Jak to możliwe, że nie ma tu planu miasta?! – powiedziała do Judy Izabela. Nikt jej nie odpowiedział. Wtedy zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej. Spojrzała na Judy, która nawet nie raczyła na nią popatrzeć, gdy do niej mówiła. -Hej! Może będziesz łaskawa na mnie spojrzeć? – powiedziała. -Sorry. Wiem, że jesteś marudna, kiedy zaczynają się takie przygody, ale wyluzuj – odpowiedziała Judy. Izabela westchnęła. -Dobra, przepraszam. Faktycznie zaczynam się za szybko denerwować – przyznała – Ale co przykuło twoją uwagę na tyle, że nawet na mnie nie spojrzałaś? – zapytała, nadal lekko obrażona, Iza. -Spójrz na tych ludzi – powiedziała Judy, pokazując palcem na pewną kobietę. Miała ciemną karnację i mnóstwo piegów na nosie, jednak nie to zaciekawiło Judy. Kobieta miała krótkie, ciemnozielone włosy związane w kitkę i fioletowe oczy. W prawej brwi miała kolczyk. Ubrana była dość buntowniczo – na czerwono-czarnej tunice miała w miarę krótką, skórzaną kurtkę. Oprócz tego miała na sobie porwane w kilku miejscach jeansy i długie kozaki. Wyglądała na osobę mającą około dwudziestu lat. -Spójrz na to, jak się ubrała. Prawdopodobnie ubiera się jak buntowniczka. Po prostu przemalowała włosy – stwierdziła Izabela – Poza tym, Gitty też ma fioletowe oczy, a oprócz tego ma fioletowy pasek na włosach, a to raczej nie jest często spotykane. Gitty jest koleżanką Izabeli, Fineasza, Ferba i Judy z Danville. Ma długie, czarne, rozczochrane włosy z biegnącym po nich fioletowym paskiem. Zapytana, czy zrobiła go specjalnie, powie, że jest naturalny i nie musiała specjalnie go robić. Tą teorię można potwierdzić patrząc na jej osiemnastoletniego, przyrodniego brata – Johnny’ego, - który też ma fioletowy pasek biegnący po jego czarnych włosach. Fioletowe oczy również są u niej rodzinne, chociaż z najbliższej rodziny tylko jej tata ma oczy zbliżone kolorem do fioletowych. Ten kolor nie pojawiał się w jej rodzinie przez kilka pokoleń. Ostatnią (nie licząc jej taty) osobą, która miała fioletowe oczy była jej prababcia, Virginia Keith. Virginia jest również prababcią Judy, przez co dziewczyny są ze sobą spokrewnione. Judy odkryła to kilka miesięcy temu i od tego czasu ona i Gitty spędzają ze sobą więcej czasu. Virginia urodziła się w 1900 roku w Ameryce Południowej. Była prababcią Judy od strony ojca oraz Gitty również od strony ojca. Była poszukiwaczką przygód działającą razem z Ohio Flynn’em i Rhode Island Fletcherem (prawdopodobnymi przodkami Fineasza i Ferba). -Żeby to tylko ona tak wyglądała. Spójrz na innych! – powiedziała Judy. Izabela zaczęła się rozglądać. Faktycznie, wielu ludzi miało włosy w niespotykanych u nich naturalnie kolorach lub z kolorowymi paskami na np. grzywce. Iza nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że to dziwne, ale nie chciała od razu wyciągać pochopnych wniosków. -Taka…Moda? – powiedziała, jednak Judy zauważyła, że sama nie do końca wierzy temu, co mówi. -Fineasz, a co ty powiesz? – zapytała Izabela. Fineasz spojrzał na nią i pokazał palcem na swoje włosy. -Aaa…No tak, ty masz czerwone włosy…-zawstydziła się Izabela. Zastanawiała się, jak mogła przeoczyć taki ważny szczegół. -A Ferb ma zielone – dodała Mary – Wygląda na to, że u nich jest to spotykane o wiele częściej niż u nas, bo w końcu np. w Danville nie ma tylu osób z kolorowymi włosami. -To fajnie, że mają kolorowe włosy! Czasami chciałabym mieć różowe pasemka, ale mama nie chce, żebym poszła do fryzjera – powiedziała Sophie. -Pewnie wróciłabyś z całymi różowymi włosami – powiedziała cicho Izabela. Na szczęście, Sophie tego nie usłyszała. Iza, mimo sporych zmian w charakterze słodkiej trzynastolatki, dalej uważa Sophie za osobę lekko dziwaczną i nienormalną. Wiele jej zachowań jest nieodpowiednich do sytuacji. Sophie potrafi jednak pokazać, że pod maską niewinności i lekkiej głupoty kryje się oczytana dziewczyna, która jest gotowa walczyć o swoje. Często zaskakuje znajomych wiedzą na różne tematy, zazwyczaj związane z książkami jak i bardziej naukowymi sprawami. -Mam! – zawołał Fineasz i podbiegł do wielkiej tablicy przyczepionej do jednego z budynków. Co prawda nie było wokół niej neonów, jednak była oświetlona jasnoniebieskimi i zielonymi światłami. -Łatwiej by było coś zobaczyć, gdyby tu było jakieś normalne światło – burknęła pod nosem Judy, gdy podchodziła do tablicy. -Judy, chyba jednak nie jesteśmy w Azji – powiedział Fineasz. Blondynka spojrzała na tablicę. Przywitał ją wielki nagłówek (kolorowy oczywiście) „Witamy w Rare City! Miłego pobytu w zabawowej stolicy Ameryki Północnej!” -Czekaj, jak to Ameryki?! – zawołała Judy – Przecież w różnych miejscach Stanów Zjednoczonych nie może być taka różnica czasu! O co tu chodzi?! -Poza tym, co to za „Rare City”? Gdyby to było takie zabawowe miasta i w ogóle, to na pewno któreś z nas by o nim słyszało. Nigdy nie widziałam takich pięknych neonów, a na pewno zyskałyby rozgłos w innych miastach – zastanawiała się Izabela. -Coś tu jest bardzo nie w porządku – powiedział Fineasz. Po chwili zastanowienia powiedział do siebie – A jeśli to nie są nasze stany Zjednoczone? -Co rozumiesz przez „To nie są nasze Stany Zjednoczone”? – zapytała Mary. -To może dziwnie zabrzmieć, ale nikt nigdy nie słyszał o Rare City i jest noc, podczas, gdy u nas było zaledwie południe, więc tutaj jesteśmy o około dwanaście godzin do przodu lub do tyłu, a to oznacza, że na pewno nie jesteśmy na tym samym kontynencie, podczas, gdy tutaj jest wyraźnie napisane „Zabawowa stolica Ameryki Północnej”. -To gdzie w takim razie jesteśmy? W innym wymiarze? – zapytała z ironią w głosie Mary. Wszyscy na nią spojrzeli taki sposób, jakby właśnie powiedziała coś oczywistego – Nie…Chyba sobie żartujecie… -To przecież oczywiste! – Fineasz puknął się w czoło – Kiedyś razem z Sophie i Judy pojawiłem się w drugim wymiarze, a w trzecim byłem razem z Izabelą i Fretką. To musi być co najmniej czwarty wymiar! -Ale dlaczego wyprawa tutaj musiała być taka dziwna? – zapytała Izabela – Gdy wybraliśmy się do trzeciego wymiaru, to przejście tam mogłabym porównać do drzwi – Otwierasz, przechodzisz i nie musisz zjeżdżać dziwną zjeżdżalnią, a poza tym, tamte przejścia nie wciągały do środka wszystkiego, co było w pobliżu. -Hmm…Może to dotyczy przejść wytworzonych naturalnie? – zamyślił się Fineasz, -Co masz na myśli? – zapytała wyraźnie zaciekawiona Judy. -Przejścia do drugiego i trzeciego wymiaru wytworzyliśmy razem z Ferbem. Stworzyliśmy specjalny pilot i maszynę, która otwierała przejścia. Może przejścia wytworzone naturalnie się tak nie zachowują. -Ale przecież nie stworzyło się samo – zaprzeczała Judy – Powstało przez przegrzanie się maszyny. -Być może przeciążenie maszyny naruszyło granicę między innymi wymiarami, sam nie wiem. To na razie tylko teoria. -Idąc takim tokiem myślenia, przejścia do innych wymiarów mogą tworzyć się przez naruszenie w niektórych miejscach dosyć cienkiej granicy między innymi światami. W takim razie, być może portale wytworzone przez Fineasza i Ferba, które prawdopodobnie zostały wytworzone w sztuczny sposób, były tak jakby kontrolowanymi portalami. Można by to porównać np. do kotów, bo zazwyczaj udomowione słodziaki są potulniejsze od tych dzikich, tych „naturalnych”. Może to oznaczać, że portale wytworzone naturalnie są nieprzewidywalne i mogą zawierać w sobie więcej energii jak i więcej potencjalnych celów podróży. Gdy przeleciałam przez portal, zobaczyłam wokół inne świetliste punkty. To były prawdopodobnie inne wymiary, jednak nie mogłam ich dokładnie obejrzeć, bo były za jasne, poza tym, nie chciałam się za bardzo rozglądać. Wracając do tematu, co mogę dać jako argument co do naturalności portalu? Otóż według mnie portale między wymiarami powstają przez naruszenie granicy między wymiarami. Naruszenie granicy w sztuczny sposób może „otworzyć” przejście z niewielką ilością energii, dzięki czemu nie działa wielki efekt grawitacyjny, ani potencjalne inne przejścia, ponieważ rozdarcie między wymiarowe jest za małe, by mieć inne możliwości przeniesienia, przez co przejście do innego wymiaru jest wtedy szybkie i wręcz niezauważalne. Tutaj natomiast było zbyt dużo energii, która nie miała gdzie iść i dawała bardzo dużo możliwości podróży – powiedziała Sophie zakładając okulary z grubymi oprawkami na nos. Wszyscy patrzyli na nią ze zdziwieniem. Judy nawet nie zauważyła, że otworzyła usta i stała teraz z niezbyt inteligentną miną. Nikt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Sophie ma czasami lekkie przebłyski „naukowca”. Lubi zakładać wtedy okulary z grubymi, czarnymi oprawkami. Czasami okulary pojawiają się na jej nosie w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach, jednak Sophie nie zwraca na to uwagi. Dziewczyna wręcz nie zauważa, że czasami zaczyna myśleć logiczniej i efektywniej. Ten stan nie trwa długo, ponieważ już po chwili Sophie zamiast być specjalistką w ścisłych przedmiotach zostaje ponownie marzycielką. -To…Chyba najbardziej prawdopodobna teoria, jaką w ogóle mamy – przyznał Fineasz, lekko kaszląc. -Wiem, dzięki! – powiedziała dumna z siebie Sophie. -To możesz już zdjąć te okulary – powiedziała Mary. -A, no tak. Zapomniałam – zaczerwieniła się Sophie i szybko schowała okulary do kieszeni. Reszta musiała się jeszcze otrząsnąć po tym wystąpieniu Sophie. Mimo, że to zdarza się od dłuższego czasu, nie mogą przyzwyczaić się, że ich przyjaciółka może mieć coś tak złożonego do powiedzenia. Zwykle jej wypowiedzi nie mają tyle sensu i, mimo, że wypowiedzi „naukowej” Sophie są czasami trochę poplątane, w niektórych przypadkach trudniej je zrozumieć. -Okej…Skoro jesteśmy w innym wymiarze, to może spotkam Judy z Czwartego Wymiaru? Fajnie by było zobaczyć, czym się różnimy. Może ma np. czarne pasemka? Mogłaby fajnie wyglądać…-zastanawiała się Judy. -Nie mamy na to czasu! Poza tym, raczej na pewno nie mieszkałaby w jakimś Rare City – powiedziała Iza. -Racja. Ale portal zniknął. Jak my się dostaniemy do domu? – zapytała Judy. -Trzeba poszukać nowego przejścia – stwierdził Ferb. -Tyle to i ja wiem…- powiedziała Mary. -Ale gdzie możemy znaleźć to przejście? – zapytała Sophie – Chyba nie zrobimy kolejnego wybuchu? A może zrobimy? -W sumie…- zastanawiała się Izabela. -Wybuch byłby głupim pomysłem – odpowiedział Fineasz – Oprócz tego, że nie mamy materiałów, pojęcia o tym, czy nie trzeba być w specjalnym miejscu, by to zrobić i pewności, że się uda, to nie wiem, czy chciałbym podłączać Judy do maszyny po raz drugi. Przynajmniej dopóki nie wprowadzę kilku poprawek… -O nie, znowu zaczynasz! Nie dam się podłączyć do tej maszyny po raz kolejny! Nie jestem taka głupia! – krzyknęła Judy. -Dam sobie radę. Gdybym chociaż policzył, ile razy to tobie się coś nieudało, to musiałbym stworzyć listę twoich błędów! – odparował Fineasz. -O, tylko mi nie wypominaj błędów. Dlaczego znowu musisz się zachowywać jak dziecko?! -STOP! – ponownie interweniował Ferb – Nawet nie minęła godzina od waszej ostatniej kłótni! Mam tego dość. -Spójrzcie, ktoś tam rozdaje mapy turystyczne! – zawołała Sophie. Grupa spojrzała we wskazaną stronę. Kilka metrów dalej, przy ulicy stał jakiś chłopak. Po ulicy nie jeździły samochody, więc mógł nawet na niej stać, a nie na nierównym chodniku. -To dziwne, że tutaj miasto jest takie piękne i rozświetlone, ale w innych miejscach jest zupełnie niezbadane – pomyślała Judy. Chłopak miał rozczochrane, brązowe włosy opadające na jego zielone oczy. Wyglądał na szesnastolatka. Był ubrany w brązową bluzę i spodnie w ciemniejszym odcieniu tego koloru. Na rękach miał szare rękawiczki. Jak słusznie zauważyła Sophie, rozdawał, a raczej sprzedawał, mapy turystyczne, ale miał również mnóstwo gazet w drewnianej skrzynce leżącej obok jego nóg. Dzieci postanowiły podejść do nastolatka. Już mieli iść w jego kierunku, kiedy zostali zatrzymani przez Mary. -Po pierwsze, to pierwszy miejscowy, z jakim pogadamy, więc nie wiadomo, jak się może zachować, po drugie...Ach, dziwię się, że to w ogóle mówię…Zero argumentu siłowego, bo nie wiemy, jak na to zareaguje, a poza tym możemy zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Jasne? -Mary, nie wiedziałam, że tak bardzo się przejmujesz – powiedziała z chytrym uśmieszkiem Judy. Mary zazwyczaj nie lubi pokazywać, że się w coś mocno angażuje. -Po prostu nie chcę mieć kłopotów, jasne! – zawołała Mary. -Okej, okej…-powiedziała Judy. Gdy brązowowłosa to usłyszała, podążyła z resztą przyjaciół w stronę nieznajomego. Chłopak ucieszył się, że prawdopodobnie ma klientów. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy zobaczył taką dużą grupkę dzieci. Zauważył, że dwie dziewczyny mogły jeszcze wyglądać w miarę „dorośle” – mimo to, raczej nie pomyliłby ich ze swoimi rówieśniczkami – ale reszta autentycznie wyglądała na dzieci, które dopiero zaczną gimnazjum. -A jeśli będzie chciał za nie pieniędzy? – szepnęła do Mary Iza. -Myślisz, że nie mam planu B? – zapytała z wyższością w głosie Mary. Izabela postanowiła nie odpowiadać. -Nareszcie jacyś klienci – powiedział chłopak sprzedający gazety – Chcecie może plan miasta albo najnowszą gazetę? -Chodzi nam raczej o informacje – powiedziała Mary. -Jakie informacje? – szepnęła Sophie. Chłopak to usłyszał. -Chyba wszystkiego sobie nie ustaliłyście, co? Zresztą, mnie to nie przeszkadza. I tak muszę w końcu stać tu przez całą noc. Och, ten motor nie jest tego wart – mruknął pod nosem. -Jeśli chcesz, żebyśmy coś kupili, to najpierw musisz nas przekonać – powiedziała Judy zadzierając nos. Chłopak uśmiechnął się widząc, że dziewczyna próbuje z nim jakoś grać. -Informacje za informacje, co? – powiedział – jedna z was – mówiąc to pokazał na Mary i Judy – powie coś o sobie. Kto wie, może zapoznam was z moimi kumplami, którzy siedzą w klubie, podczas, gdy ja siedzę tutaj i próbuję cokolwiek sprzedać. -Dobra, ja to zrobię – powiedziała Mary – Najpierw imię. -Głupie imię, wiem, ale mam na imię Eugene. Teraz ty, mała. -Mary. Nowa zasada naszej gry – nie mów na mnie mała, bo to mnie naprawdę denerwuje. -Co to za głupia gra? – szepnęła Iza do Sophie – podają sobie nawzajem informacje? Jaki to ma sens? -Może będą później grać w zgadywanki i potrzebują do tego informacji? – powiedziała Sophie. Izabela nie podzielała jej opinii. -Masz szesnaście lat, tak? – zapytała Mary. -Nie powiem, mał…Mary. A ty? -Wiesz co, u mnie w domu takich, którzy nawet próbują w coś takiego grać nazywa się zboczeńcami – powiedziała bezpośrednio Mary. Eugene nie był z tego zadowolony. Gdy na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, Mary pokazała Judy znak, by była przygotowana w każdej chwili na kradzież planu miasta lub gazety. Wcześniej nie ustalały, że tak zrobią, ale Judy już od dawna znała szyfr Mary, dzięki czemu wiedziała, co oznacza ukryta wiadomość. -Posłuchaj mnie, panuj nad językiem, bo inaczej nie będę patrzył na to, że jesteś jeszcze małą dziewczynką, jasne – zagroził Mary Eugene. -To niby skąd wytrzasnąłeś zabawę w podawanie informacji? I po raz ostatni powtarzam – Nie mów na mnie mała, jasne?! -To było popularne, gdy trafiłem do gimnazjum. Dziewczyny nie wyzywały innych od zboczeńców i przynajmniej wyglądały jak dziewczyny – powiedział Eugene, który naprawdę łatwo dał się sprowokować. To był celny strzał. Mary, mimo, iż nie chciała wyglądać zbyt dziewczęco, naprawdę nie lubiła mówienia, że wygląda jak chłopak. Nie wiadomo czemu, zawsze się wtedy denerwowała. Podeszła do Eugene’a i odepchnęła go. Chłopak poleciał w tył, jednak utrzymał równowagę. Tylko ta krótka chwila wystarczyła, by Judy zdążyła zabrać dwa plany miasta. -Mam dzisiaj szczęście – pomyślała. Eugene już miał zamiar oddać Mary, kiedy ta po zobaczeniu, że Judy ma to, czego szukały, zaczęła uciekać. Reszta podążyła jej śladem. Eugene nie zauważył, że nie ma części towaru i nie chciał za nimi biec. Podrapał się po głowie i burknął: -Kolejny nienormalny babochłop. Boże, czy nie mogę trafić wreszcie na kogoś normalnego?! W tym samym czasie grupa biegła ile tylko miała sił w nogach. Gdy wreszcie upewnili się, że są już wystarczająco daleko, Judy podała Fineaszowi jeden z planów, a drugi dała dla Ferba, po czym powiedziała do Mary: -Dawno nie widziałam takiego głupiego i dziwnego planu. -Spróbuj wymyślić coś lepszego – odparowała Mary. Nie miały za dużo czasu na gadanie, ponieważ Ferb podzielił grupę na części. -Fineasz, Iza i Sophie będą pierwszą grupą, z my będziemy drugą. Może tym razem nie będzie żadnych kłótni – powiedział Ferb. -Gdzie się spotkamy? – zapytała Izabela. -Niech będzie tutaj – powiedziała Judy – dokładnie tu. Po tym nastąpiła krótka cisza. Ferb w końcu poprowadził swoją grupę w jedną stronę, a Fineasz swoją w drugą. Judy i Fineasz zdążyli przesłać sobie jeszcze jedno spojrzenie, po czym odwrócili się i już za siebie nie spojrzeli. Judy czuła się trochę winna tym kłótniom, jednak nie chciała się do tego przyznać. -To ja miałam rację, ale też to ja zaczęłam. Obym nie miała więcej sytuacji do krzyków – pomyślała. Jak oceniasz odcinek "Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 1"? Bardzo dobry Dobry Przeciętny Słaby Bardzo Słaby